New Homes and New Promises
by tiftifx3
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Callie moves into The Foster's house. After some people do somethings to her , shes left somewhere nobody wants to be left ,Juvie. Her brother Jude is left nowhere near her. Can the fosters fix it ? Or will her past bring her down? -I update daily because i do nothing in the summer. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I'm sorry if it's not that good. I accept all help in review and PM's. This story has very little cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ABC'S new show The Foster's. I do not own the main characters from the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Homes and New Promises**

**Callie's POV**

When I walked through the doors of my new home I instantly felt safe. I tried my best to take in every detail of the house from where I was standing at the door when I was snapped out of my thoughts by Stef.

"Callie? Come meet your new family." I responded to Stef by following her into the kitchen where three kids were sitting. They then proceeded to say something about themselves.

"My name is Jesus Foster and I love skateboarding." Jesus said

"I am Mariana Foster and I am Jesus's twin sister." Mariana said

"Hello there, I am Brandon Foster and I love music" The eldest out of them said

"My name is Callie and I like basically anything" I replied quickly, not wanting to be stared at.

"Well Callie, you'll be sharing a room with Brandon because he has the biggest room and it's the only one with an extra bed" Lena said. I nodded at her

Brandon then did a 'follow me 'gesture with his head. So I quickly obliged and followed him up the stair and into a spacious room. "I hope you like it here. Although it can get a little hectic, it's a great place." Brandon said trying to ease the awkwardness.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed" I said, not wanting to talk to him.

**Brandon, Mariana, Jesus, Lena's POV**

Another kid? How is this going to work…?

* * *

**_[5:00 am]_**

**Callie's POV**

I can't sleep that much knowing that my baby is out there in harm's way, and I'm here safe. I have to do something about it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brandon's phone. So I did a split decision and slowly walked over there and pick it up and took it to the bathroom. I immediately typed in the familiar number.

(Callie= regular, _Jude= italicized)_

_Hello?_

Jude baby, it's me Callie.

_Callie! Where are you? Are you outside my window again?_

I'm in a new house. I will come get you as soon as I can baby. I just have something to say to you.

_What?_

I love you Jude, don't get hurt.

_I love you too Callie! I will make sure I do everything he says so I don't get hurt. Bye Callie._

Bye baby.

(End Call)

**Callie's POV**

I look at the time on the phone._ Holy shiznipps! It's 5:58! The Fosters wake up at 6_. I quickly put Brandon's phone where it was before and pretended to sleep in my bed. Mere seconds later Mariana ran into the room yelling "GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I groan internally but I guess I did it out loud because Mariana started snickering at me.

Out of nowhere Brandon screamed "MARIANA! GET! OUT!"

Mariana left the room mumbling 'somebody isn't a morning person'. I got up out of bed and went into the bathroom, but not after I grabbed what I needed. Ever since I was young I had to take cold showers or else I felt 'unclean'.

* * *

**Brandon POV**

After spending 25 minutes in the bathroom Callie finally came out. The only thing I could say was WOW.

She was wearing white pre-ripped jeans with a black shirt that really hugged her curves. Then I noticed a neon green hoodie that matched her converse said 'My Chemical Romance is THE BEST!'

So of course I had to ask an obvious question. "You like My Chemical Romance?"

"So much that I remembered every song lyric and the date they came out. You a fan?" she replied happily that I brought something up about something she liked.

"Nah, not really but Jesus likes them." Was my O so great answer. Callie didn't reply, she just walked into our room and out her stuff away then grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Morning B" came from my mom, Stef's mouth.

**Callie's POV**

"Did you sleep well Callie?" Stef asked

"I did, thank you by the way" I said trying not to be rude

"You're welcome. Lena is the principal of Anchor Beach Charter School. She will be there to guide you for any reason." Stef said

"Ok everybody. Off we go!" Lena said happily

* * *

**[Time skip to school]**

"Callie here is your class schedule, Locker combination, school map, and room numbers. Is there anything else I can help with?" Lena asked trying to be the best principal. Callie just shook her head 'no' and began her journey to find English. **_(A/N I don't know high school classes some up)_**

"ARGHH!" Callie let out a frustrated cry. "Need any help sweet cheeks? I'm Wyatt" Wyatt said while coming out of nowhere.

"I do need help finding AP English room 204. And don't call me sweet cheeks. My name is Callie."

"Well Callie, follow me and I'll lead you to the smart people class." Wyatt said

**[Time skip to 15 minutes into English]**

**"**Ok everybody; I'd like you to write about regret, grief, and pain in this notebook" Mr. Hardesty said

Me being as smart as I am literally wrote out the word and spelled it. **_(A/N pain. P-a-I-n)_** I turned it into Mr. Hardesty and he opened it while I walked back to my seat. While I was in my seat, Mr. Hardesty suddenly said " I don't want anybody else being a smart aleck like little miss Callie. "

"How is she a smart aleck?" Wyatt asked

"I said to write about regrey ,pain , and grief. She wrote: _regret .r-e-g-r-e-t. Grief . g-r-i-e-f. Pain . P-a-i-n. _Do not do this. Since she is new I'll let it slide. But today for homework, Wyatt and Callie have to write about these contents, being one paragraph long." Mr. Hardesty answered

_BRINGGG! BRINGGG! BRINGGG! _"saved by the bell" muttered Callie cheerfully . "Or not" Wyatt said. With a smirk on his face. "Callie, Wyatt, your journals." He said while he handed the appropriate one to its owner.

**[Time skip to home]**

"I'm going to go do my homework " Callie said grumpily before anyone could ask where she was going.

"I hate work" a frown said that appeared to be on Callie's face.

"Don't we all?" Brandon said from the door making Callie jump a feet off of her bed if that's even possible.

* * *

**Well how was it? Tell me in the reviews or my PM. I take all help /advice from readers. The more you review, the more I update. For my first chapter AND my first story pretty good huh? 1,146 words. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Writing in notebooks

**Thank you for the wonderful PM's and reviews. I do not own The Fosters.**

**_Previously on: New Houses and New Promises_**

**_"I'm going to go do my homework" Callie said grumpily before anyone could ask where she was going._**

**_"I hate work" a frown said that appeared to be on Callie's face._**

**_"Don't we all?" Brandon said from the door making Callie jump a foot off of her bed if that's even possible._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Writing in notebooks and flashbacks**

**Callie's POV**

"What are you doing?" The music prodigy asked

"Mr. Hardesty's Grief, Regret, and Pain writing assignment. Since I didn't do it in class _correctly_, he's making me do it at home. Each part has to have at least a paragraph." I replied

"Well I'm going to leave you to that. Bye Callie" Brandon said while walking out of the room.

* * *

_Regret:_

_ I regret the day I killed my mother. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Steve was in the middle of 'punishing' me for dropping ice on the floor. My mother Ana, could never bare to watch her children get beaten by my drunken father. "No, stop!" she chocked out while running in front of me. Steve pulled out his gun from the waistline of his pants. He then shot her without a care in the world. I guess he used too much energy to shoot her because he then passed out on the floor. My baby brother Jude was hiding behind the couch, so he saw the whole thing. Me being 8 years old and him being 4, he instantly started crying. I caressed my mother's face while my brother wept into my side. If she didn't jump in front of me, she would still be alive. If I had something to say to her, I would say" Mom, I love you. You were always the kindest person. If I died, Jude would be by himself left to fend off Steve. Jude and I thank you for everything you did. You will always be in our hearts, Ana Callie Jacob. RIP –JUNE 11._

_Grief:_

_ It's been the hardest dealing with living. My mom didn't die for me to endure more abuse. Every night after Steve fell asleep; I took Jude out to the beach and just walked across the sand singing to him. Jude cried himself to bed every night for four years. I ended up putting up an emotional mask. I let nobody, not even Jude sees my emotions of what I felt inside. Soon enough that wasn't enough. I began to cut my wrists at age 13. I changed my wardrobe to converse, hoodies, and jeans or sweat pants. I didn't want anybody to see what I did to myself. If they saw what they did, they would obviously call the police and then Jude could be taken/ separated from me. All that I cared about was that Jude was okay. Of course it was hard without mom, but I dealt through it._** (A/N the next part includes bad words.)**

_Pain: _

_ I witnessed pain a lot in my life. But the worse pain was when I was with Liam. Liam was a 17 year old that lived in the 3__rd__ foster house with us. About two weeks after we came there, he developed an interest me. One night when I was in my room reading he came up to me and pushed me against the wall. He said "If little Callie doesn't do everything I say AND go out with me, I will not only beat you but Jude too. What do you say Callie Bear? Yes or no?"_

_"Really Liam? You'd stoop that lo-"I got cut off by him roughly kissing me. I didn't do anything but kissing him back._

_"So it's a yes? Good choice baby. You don't know how long I thought about this." He said. After weeks of 'dating' him, he got bored. He started to beat me for his own sick fun. He then got sick of just beating me. He then took out knives and carved words on me. He wrote things like: Liam's slut, Liam owns Ugly, fat, whore, dumb, worthless, and many more. Those words scarred my skin and will stay there forever. One day when I dropped my fork in front of him he got really angry. "That's it slut!" He bellowed. He then proceeded to drag me into the lounge room and in front of the fire place. The next thing he did I can never forget. He branded me. He wrote "LIAM'S PROPERTY" on my back. And let me tell you, nothing anybody does anymore can compare to that pain. _

**_[End of journal entry]_**

* * *

By the time I finished writing this, I had tears streaming down my face. I was so into writing that I didn't hear Jesus enter the room.

"Callie? Are you okay?" He whispered while he pulled me into a hug. I was crying too much to care that he already picked me up and carried me onto my bed. He started saying things like "Hush princessa, you're okay, your safe". My crying died down and I said "Thank you Jesus. Can you please not mention this to anybody?" He nodded in response. I put my book under Brandon's piano which he kept on the desk.

"Dinner's ready." Jesus said while pulling me down the stairs. I ducked into the bathroom really quick to make sure that my eyes weren't red and swollen. They were only slightly red. When I came downstairs a new person downstairs was waiting by the door. I remember seeing her in Mr. Hardesty's class. I think her name is Tula or something.

"Callie this is Talya, Brandon's girlfriend." Lena said. I gave her a swift nod.

"Talya you can go in B's room and wait until he comes back." Stef said, in response Talya walked up the steps to B's room.

* * *

**[Time skip to after dinner]**

I went into the room to put my notebook in my mint green Jansport bag. But when I went to get it, it was on _top_ of the piano. Not under it like I left it. My thoughts immediately went to Talya. My last thoughts were "That Bish!" before I fell asleep.

**Well how was it? Tell me in the reviews or my PM. I take all help /advice from readers. The more you review, the more I update. For my second chapter AND my first story pretty good huh? 1,111 words. REVIEW PLEASE! It took me 30 minutes to write this chapter. If you want more today I can. I can write more than 1 chapter a day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saving the Baby

**Thank you for the wonderful PM's and reviews. I do not own The Fosters. One or two curses in this chapter.**

* * *

**_Previously on: New Houses and New Promises_**

**_I went into the room to put my notebook in my mint green Jansport bag. But when I went to get it, it was on _**_**top**_**_ of the piano. Not under it like I left it. My thoughts immediately went to Talya. My last thoughts were "That Bish!" before I fell asleep._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saving the Baby**

**Jesus's POV**

I don't know what made Callie cry but whatever it is, it had to be big. Think Jesus think! Callie was writing in a journal, does that have to do anything with it? Was it a private journal? Or a homework journal? Should I tell someone? There's so many questions that I can't answer! ARGH! I should go wake up Callie since she gets bathroom first today.

"Hey Callie? You get bathroom first today" I cooed while shaking Callie awake. She just groaned and tossed over.

"Don't make me do something bad Callie." I told her while running into the bathroom and filling the tub with ice cold water.

"You've done that to everyone here. How is she going to react to it?" Brandon wondered.

"Well let's see…" I said while picking up Callie and dumping her into the frigid bath water.

**Callie's POV**

"AARGHH!" I yelled because I was thrown into a really cold bath by Jesus.

"Jesus I'm going to kill you!" I threatened him.

"No, you're just going to clean up and be out in 15 minutes. Got it?" He said as if he was boss.

"Fine but you have to get my green duffle bag from under my bed." I said obviously not wanting to leave this bathroom naked. Jesus ran into the room and grabbed the bag. While handing me the bag he said "Next time, if you don't wake up your going in the pool." Then he walked out. I got up and locked the door then I stripped of my clothes. I did something that I usually don't do; I looked at all my scars, bruises, and cuts. I was tearing up while looking at them nut then I remembered that I only ha 15 minutes to use the bathroom. So I hurried it up. I quickly applied concealer on the words on my body. I didn't want anybody seeing them. Today's outfit is just like yesterdays but blue. White pre-ripped jeans, a black shirt that hugged my body, and a blue hoodie that says "My Chemical Romance is the BEST!" I brushed my hair then left the bathroom. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple.

**[Time skip to school]**

Today is the day, the day I save my baby. I went straight to my English class and sat next to Wyatt like yesterday. Mr. Hardesty was coming to my desk so I gave him my journal. Before I handed it to him I said "this is for only YOU to read. After you read it I'm taking it home." He just nodded. The whole class period was spent doing nothing and him silently reading my notebook. _BRINGGG! BRINGGG! BRINGGG! _The whole class left besides me because called me over.

"Callie? I read your notebook and all I have to say is that if you ever need anybody to speak to you can talk to me. If you don't want to that's fine. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell anybody about this." He said while passing it over. I just snatched it up and walked out of class.

* * *

Since it was lunch time I thought it was a great time to put my plan into action.

I walked out of the school and began walking alongside the beach. After a good 15 minutes of walking I heard somebody calling my name.

"Callie! Callie! Callie! Where are you going?" Mr. Music Prodigy asked (B)

"None of your business. Please stop following me." I said starkly and kept on walking.

"Callie I don't care if it's not my business! You could get hurt in this part of town, I'm going with you. You don't get a choice okay?" He said demandingly.

"Okay fine but you better hurry." I said. As we approached the house I saw Liam outside the window.

**Stef's POV at the same time.**

"I need to track Brandon's phone. I can't find him anywhere Mike." I said as I passed over my phone to Mike to read me the directions as I drove to my baby.

**Callie's POV**

"Stay near this window and when you see a boy that looks like me take him and say you know me, ok? I'm going into the house to distract them. Do not enter that house for ANYTHING you hear me?" Callie said to Brandon who nodded a yes. I entered the house and instantly saw Liam.

"Hey baby, your back! I missed you." Liam said huskily while grabbing me and pushing me onto the floor. I instantly knew what he was going to do. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brandon whisking Jude out of the house. I gave Brandon a curt nod. Liam then called his dad into the room.

"I can't do it dad. I didn't go through 2 years of rehab just to hurt her again." Liam said which wowed me.

"Then I will" His dad said while punching and kicking my ribs. I then felt all that pain, I knew he broke at least 2 ribs. Knowing his dad, Liam caught his dad before he passed out from the beer.

"I'm sorry Callie. I went to rehab and I realized that I couldn't hurt you anymore. Dad started to hurt me too, that's how I knew it wasn't so fun getting hurt." Liam said truthfully as he picked me up and brought me outside where Mike, Stef, Brandon, and Jude were.

"Keep Jude safe Callie" Liam said sadly.

My only response was muttering 'son ova bish 'before I fell unconscious. When I woke I was in an all white place with blinding lights also known as a hospital .I instantly ripped the Iv out of my arm and the line went straight announcing that I was dead, which I wasn't .

Stef, Brandon , Jesus, Mariana, and Lena came rushing in. But then they noticed that I was awake. I could basically hear them sigh in happiness. I then said the first thing that came to mind.

"Where's Jude?" Brandon started sweating and fidgeting.

"Uh...I...Um...I.I..." He stuttered out.

"WHERE IS JUDE?!" I bellowed. Jesus was the next to speak.

"Well Jude is….."

* * *

**Well how was it? Tell me in the reviews or my PM. I take all help /advice from readers. The more you review, the more I update. My very first cliffhanger! 1,150 words! REVIEW PLEASE! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcomed into the Family

**Thank you for the wonderful PM's and reviews. I do not own The Fosters. This chapter is a little OC. And there is slight cursing in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Previously on: New Houses and New Promises**_

**_ When I woke I was in an all-white place with blinding lights also known as a hospital .I instantly ripped the Iv out of my arm and the line went straight announcing that I was dead, which I wasn't . "WHERE IS JUDE?!" I bellowed. Jesus was the next to speak. "Well Jude is….."_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcomed into the family**

**Callie's POV**

"..Jude is in the room next to this one getting checked for wounds" Mariana finished. Thank god!

"Callie? Where did all these cuts and words come from? Do they hurt? "Brandon asked worriedly.

"Previous foster homes, not unless you bang them or reopen them." I answered Brandon

"Are these like tattoos? Why would you get tattoos of such terrible words?" Mariana asked with worry in her voice.

"They're not tattoos, Mariana. They were carved into my body." I answered

"W-w-w-with kniv-v-v-es?" I was going to say duh, what else? But I decided to be nice to her and nod. I've spent about 2 more hours in the hospital when the checked me out. By the time I came home I was itching to see Jude. When I walked through the door something skinny and short attacked my legs. Knowing it was Jude; I wrapped my arms around his fragile body and said "Jude, everything's okay now. You're safe muchacho."

"Callie? Who is this little boy? Lena asked

"This little boy is the best thing that ever happened to me and he just so happens to be my brother, Jude." I answered with a smile on my face.

"Can I stay with Callie? It would be a waste for her to get hurt saving me and then I don't even get to stay with her." Jude said smartly. Lena, Stef, Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus all shared glances at each other.

"Yes. Yes Jude, you can stay here." Stef said while wondering how this was going to work. I simply hugged Jude even harder muttering things like 'I love you. Finally. Forever and Always.'

"Is it ok if Jude takes my bed in Brandon's room and I sleep on the couch?" I asked to nobody in general.

"That's fine with me" Brandon said. Stef and Lena both nodded in response.

"Well I don't know about you guys but about you guys but I got myself a new buddy. Come on Jude. I'm going to teach you how to ride a skateboard." Jesus said happily about the fact that he could teach somebody for a change.

"Whoa! Callie, can he teach me? Please?" Jude asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Jude. But if you're hurt in the process I will break your legs so you can't skateboard anymore" I said truthfully.

"Nobody's getting hurt here." Stef and Lena said taking the parental role. The children in the Fosters house soon moved along throughout the house.

* * *

"Can I talk to you, Callie? About what happened today?" Asked Stef.

"Stef I'm sorry. I just really needed to get Jude out of there before he got hurt. I meant no harm to Brandon. He was being stubborn and decided to follow me even though I said he really shouldn't. I didn't want anyone getting hurt in the process." Callie explained.

"Ok Callie. I believe you but you cannot go anywhere besides the house for one week for punishment ok?" Stef replied. I just gave her a grief nod and went upstairs.

* * *

I heard the doorbell ring and I went downstairs to answer it, but when I answered it I was utterly disgusted. I saw Talya wearing a short mini skirt with a crop top that barely covered her flat chest. I tried to close the door but her foot was there. Behind her was Lexi. I remember her from school, she's Jesus's girlfriend.

"Callie? Can you let Talya and Lexi in?" Brandon asked. I reluctantly let them in. I walked in and I saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"We are going to watch a movie Callie! It's Iron Man 3!" Jude said while patting his lap. I went over there, picked him up and sat in his seat with him on my lap.

"What's a good name for an antagonist?" Brandon asked.

"Antagonist?" Jesus asked

"It's the bad guy! Even I knew that!" Jude asked.

"How about Liam?" Talya suggested with a smirk on her face.

"You bish!" I screeched at Talya.

"Callie I don't appreciate you calling my girlfriend a bish." Brandon said.

"Then she shouldn't have read my journal. I have personal things in there." I yelled.

"Dude! You read her journal? That's a low blow even for you!"

"Jesus, why are you sticking up for her?" Talya yelled

"Because it made her cry and _you_ read it! You shouldn't just read people's private stuff!" Jesus yelled back at her. I didn't hear the rest of the argument because I was already running out of the house and into the large Oak tree in the backyard and climbed the tree. I heard the Fosters calling for me but all I was capable of doing was sitting on the highest branch and crying.

"Callie? I'm sorry for what happened. Talya showed us what was in the notebook. I broke up with her if that means anything." Brandon said sadly.

"Is that why you were crying yesterday?" Jesus asked while climbing the tree. When he reached the top he just said "it's ok princessa" and hugged me. He is like the older brother I needed. As I wiped my eyes, Brandon jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet. Jesus then proceeded to push me out of the tree making me fall on top of Brandon (his back). Jesus then being o so smart decided to jump out of the tree before I could move and he ended up on my back while I was still on Brandon. I heard lots of laughter.

"Heheh! You made a Foster-Callie-Foster sandwich!" Jude exclaimed making everyone go into another fit of laughter.

"More like a Foster-Foster-Foster sandwich" Lena said which brought tears to my eyes. As we got up, the rest of the family had a group hug with me in the middle.

"Thank you guys. All of you. You really know how to make someone feel special." I said truthfully.

"That's my job!" Lexi and Mariana exclaimed at the very same time.

**Wyatt's POV**

They're having a family moment. It's the perfect time to interrupt.

**General POV**

"Uh Callie?" Wyatt said while coming out of nowhere. Brandon's grip on Callie tightened just enough to let Callie know that he doesn't like Wyatt.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"Well….." Wyatt started.

* * *

**Well how was it? Tell me in the reviews or my PM. I take all help /advice from readers. The more you review, the more I update. Another cliffhanger! 1,186 words! REVIEW PLEASE! Yay! Thank you for reviewing! Keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5: School Meanies

**This is my first story. I'm sorry if it's not that good. I accept all help in review and PM's. This story has very little cursing.** **Disclaimer: I do not own ABC'S new show The Foster's. I do not own the main characters from the show.**

* * *

**_Previously on: New Houses and New Promises_**

**_"Uh Callie?" Wyatt said while coming out of nowhere. Brandon's grip on Callie tightened just enough to let Callie know that he doesn't like Wyatt._**

**_"What are you doing here?" Callie asked._**

**_"Well….." Wyatt started._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: School Meanies**

**Brandon's POV **

What nerve does this jerk face have being in my house? Well actually my back yard but same thing! I think I squeezed Callie a little too hard because she started tapping my arm, silently telling me to stop. I mean what does she see in him? They shouldn't be friends because he's all illegalness and Callie's all nice. It's like sugar and spice, they're terrible together.

**Callie's POV**

"Umm Wyatt? Not to be rude or anything, why are you here?" I asked not really knowing why he was here.

"We were supposed to go to the beach today. Since you didn't show up I came here to see if you were ok." Wyatt said with his smile faltering when he saw the dried tears on my face.

"Wyatt!" Jude suddenly yelled.

"Happy to see me, Judeaprune?" Wyatt said using his nickname from when Jude was 10 and loved prunes.

"Yeah of course but today's not a good day to come over because Li- I mean I just got here." Jude said trying to cover up his mistake with a cough. The rest of the Fosters besides Brandon left to find their own place.

"How did you get back from Liam? Did you know that he went to rehab because he 'couldn't keep hurting people'?" Wyatt said while using quotations.

"He really didn't want to hurt me in the first place. It was either hurt me or have his father kill Jude. I can sleep every night knowing that I did the right thing." I said truthfully.

"But you barely sleep as it is." Brandon interrupted. I glared at him basically telling him to cool it with my eyes.

"You should get going Wyatt, it's pretty late. I just got grounded for one week. I'll see you at school Wyatt" I said while yawning and giving him a hug. When I gave Wyatt a hug I saw Brandon flinch. I quickly walked into the house and into the bathroom. I had to see what Liam's dad did to me. I took off my shirt and looked at my ribcage and instantly regretted it. There were big blue angry bruises there. I just stripped the rest of my clothes and took my shower. By the time I finished in my shower it was about 8:30, detecting that I took 45 minutes in the shower. I went downstairs and crashed on the couch.

* * *

**Lena's POV**

I went downstairs to wake Callie up and I instantly 'awwed'. Callie was on the couch sleeping in a sitting position with a book in her hands. I walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Time for school already?" She asked groggily . I just nodded. She just scurried up the stairs to take a shower since she was the last one awake.

**Callie's POV **

I awoke to the gentle touch of Lena shaking me awake. I've adjusted more to Stef than Lena so this was a little weird. I grabbed my duffle bag and hopped in the shower. After the shower ,I put on the outfit I always wear but a neon purple instead. I ran out of concealer so I didn't put any on the words. I didn't feel like eating breakfast today so I just walked downstairs , grabbed my bag, and walked outside. As I walked outside I sat on the hood of the car humming to myself. After 10 minutes of waiting outside, I drifted unconscious. I awoke to someone honking the horn. I got scared and fell off the hood of the car. I looked through the windshield and saw Jesus laughing at me.

"Not funny Jesus!" I yelled at him while giving him the bird.

"Not funny Callie!" He mocked back at me

"Callie don't do that and Jesus get out of the driver's seat before you manage to get everyone killed." Stef said warningly. I took that chance to look at the family. Everyone was seated in the car besides Stef, Lena, Jesus, and me. Everyone was laughing at Jesus's and my bickering. While making my way into the car I smacked Jesus on the back of the head. In response, he stuck his tongue out and laughed.

"Is that the only outfit you wear?" Mariana asked mortified.

"Pretty much. Except on Mondays, I start the cycle over again!" I said sarcastically. Mariana just shook her head in disgust.

As soon as we pulled into school I took Jude to his class and hugged him. On the way back I saw Talya and a bunch of her friends circling in around me. I instantly knew something would be wrong. Talya had 4 very buff guys along with 6 girls with her so it had to be a big deal. She wanted revenge.

"Get her and pull up the back of her shirt" Talya ordered the 4 buff dudes. As they raised the back of my shirt, I saw all of the words that were written. Talya just took pictures of the words on her phone and put it in her back pocket. By the time she was done with that I had tears streaming down my face. I just ran, I ran away from everything . When I finished running I was in front of the girls bathroom. I entered the room, then entered a stall and sat on the floor and cried. That's when the door burst in with Jesus, Mariana, Brandon, and Jude.

"Callie! Why are you crying?" Mariana

"Callie?" Jude

"Callie are you ok?" Jesus

"Callie who did this?" Brandon

"Talya and her cronies." I answered while still crying.

"What did she do?" Jesus asked

"She took pictures of the words…"

"SHE TOOK PICTURES?! That bish!" Mariana yelled

"I'm sorry Princessa." Jesus said while hugging me.

"I love you Callie!" Jude said while he hugged the living lights out of me. I just muttered a 'back at cha' to him.

"I'm going to walk Callie home ok? You guys go talk to Lena so she can confiscate Talya's phone and get the others in trouble." Brandon reasoned. Everyone just muttered 'Yes's, okay's, and whatever's'.

**Brandon's POV**

This is it. This is my chance to tell her how I really felt since I first laid eyes on her. As we were walking home I decided to lay it on her.

"Callie? I know we just met and all but I wanted to know if you could give me a cha-" I never finished that sentence because Callie kissed me. It may have only lasted 5 seconds but WOW. It was like fireworks were going off in my head. When I kissed Talya it wasn't like this. I guess I really belong with her.

"What about the Foster rule? I asked regretfully

"Well uh. Why don't we negotiate it." She said.

* * *

**Well how was it? Tell me in the reviews or my PM. I take all help /advice from readers. The more you review, the more I update. 1,268 words! REVIEW PLEASE! Yay! Thank you for reviewing! Keep them coming!**


	6. Chapter 6: Negotiating with Mom

**This is my first story. I'm sorry if it's not that good. I accept all help in review and PM's. This story has very little cursing.** **Disclaimer: I do not own ABC'S new show The Foster's. I do not own the main characters from the show. Jesus is 16 and so is Mariana.**

* * *

**_Previously on: New Houses and New Promises_**

**_This is it. This is my chance to tell her how I really felt since I first laid eyes on her. As we were walking home I decided to lay it on her._**

**_"What about the Foster rule? I asked regretfully_**

**_"Well uh. Why don't we negotiate it?" She said._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Negotiating with Mom**

**Callie's POV**

By the way Brandon reacted; I could tell that he felt sparks. However, I didn't. I don't want to lead him on so I'll just have to be with him for a while. I feel really bad right now. I'm never good with relationships. They either turn abusive, or I don't really love them. Brandon may love me but I have to find him somebody to make him happy

**Brandon's POV**

I have to do this. No turning back.

"Moms!" I yelled throughout the house.

"Yes B?" Stef asked. It's time.

"I really like Callie but you made the rule of dating in the family. Can we date? Please?" I asked pleadingly with puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm technically not in the family because my name isn't Foster." Callie said flatly.

"Ok, but only because I know Callie is a nice girl." Lena answered

"Yes!" I couldn't help but say it under my breath and hug both moms then kiss Callie.

**Callie's POV**

I don't know if he felt it but at least I can date who I want.

"Cal?" Brandon said suddenly making me jump a foot off the floor and falling to my doom (floor).

"Oh my god, Cal!" He said while rushing to me and placing me on my bed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I rushed out. He hugged me hard and kissed me on the lips.

"Every time I see you I can't just not smile." Brandon said with a big cheeky smile that made me bust out into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny Cal?" He said

"You're so cheesy." The second he heard that he smiled even more and tickled me.

**Jesus POV**

I heard the whole conversation between moms and Brandon. You might ask why I was eavesdropping. Because Callie is hot and I've had a crush on her since she walked through those doors. Honestly, I was dying because I couldn't get to her first.

**Callie's POV**

The next morning I decided to spice up my outfit and have Mariana dress me. She thought it was a good idea to put me in black high waisted shorts that had gold buttons on the side. The shirt was a black and white horizontally striped with it tucked in. The shoes that she put on me were something I would never put on myself; they were black 4 inch heels that wrapped around my ankle. She also wanted to do my hair and makeup so I let her. She put on mascara, eyeliner, and faded pink lipstick. She put a gold chocker on that had a little bow in the center. Matching the same bow, were my earrings also gold. She slightly curled my hair and brought out my side bangs which she feathered back.

"Done! It was so worth missing breakfast. Come on, we have to the car!" Mariana yelled while pulling me out of the house and into the car.

"Wow! You look stunning Callie." Brandon said while drooling a little.

"Thanks B." I said while hugging him. Before I knew it, we were at school. It's time to put my second plan into action. I looked through that hallways and instantly found someone that Brandon would love. Her name is Ella Gonzalez. She had black hair and hazel eyes with a paleish skin tone.

"Ella? Can I talk to you outside?" I asked while walking to the back of the building.

"I saw you staring at Brandon a few days ago. I need a way to dump him nicely. Would you like to go for him?" I said hurriedly. She quickly rushed out a yes.

"Ok. Here's the plan. Brandon will love you. Later today, push him against a wall lightly and say 'I saw you staring at me. If you want we could go out?' and then you kiss him." I explained. She just nodded and went off to class. When I walked into class I saw Wyatt with his feet up on my desk.

"Hey Blondie." I teased while pushing his feet off my desk and taking one of his apple slices.

"Shut it Trouble-Attracter." The blond teased back.

"You're so manly eating apple slices." I choked out while laughing.

"You're brother thought they were pretty manly while he was making me them." He smirked. I lightly pushed him and sat down. The whole time during the lesson I couldn't pay attention. Next thing you know it, I'm at home.

**Brandon's POV**

I don't know how to tell Callie that I don't like her. To be honest, she was just a rebound. But today I saw somebody that made me feel better than Callie. Her name was Ella Gonzalez. I don't want to hurt Callie anymore, I'll just have to string her along for a week then break it off.

**Jesus's POV**

Callie amazes me every day. I didn't know it was possible for her to get any prettier, but she did today. I have to find a way to get Callie to be mine without breaking Brandon's heart.

* * *

**General POV**

It's been a week and Brandon needs to break up with Callie today. Jesus, Callie, and Brandon were all in the kitchen

"Brandon-"Started Callie

"Callie, I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry but I like Ella." Brandon said sympathetically

"Callie!" Jesus yelled before he kissed Callie. Brandon walked out of the room grinning ear to ear about the fact that Callie isn't heart breaking.

"Jesus-"Callie started.

"It's ok. The moms know about my crush. They encouraged me to do what my heart desires." Jesus stated. "Callie, Brandon likes Ella and I like you. But who do you like?"

"Wyatt." Callie answered. Jesus looked hurt, like he was about to cry.

"Jesus! I'm kidding, I like you!" Callie answered.

"Callie, will you be my girlfriend?" Jesus said while smiling so big. Callie words were lost. So she just nodded and kissed Jesus passionately.

"So, next week is you and Mariana's sweet 16. What do you want for your birthday?" Callie asked sweetly.

"You." Was all he said while hugging her hard?

* * *

**A/N- Mariana and Jesus are turning 16 on July 2. Callie turned 16 on June 18. Brandon turned 16 on May 11. Sorry if it was rushed. Calsus fluff. Well how was it? Tell me in the reviews or my PM. I take all help /advice from readers. The more you review, the more I update. 1,207 words! REVIEW PLEASE! Yay! Thank you for reviewing! Keep them coming! Yay! I got so much answers for the poll.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very sorry guys. I'm going to put this story off for a little while. I AM NOT ABANDONING IT! You can still PM/review me with ideas ok? I am currently Betaing 2 stories and I adopted one that I really shouldn't have AND im writing a Maximum Ride fanfic. See you later guys, stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Im really sorry but I think this story is a dead beat. Anyone want it? If you do , write a chapter consisting the Sweet 16. Then you can send me that chapter via PM. I will determine from there who can have it. Let the race begin.**

**-tiftifxp (tiffany) **


End file.
